7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Catherine Hicks
|Played = Annie Jackson-Camden |Season = Season 1 - Season 11 |Episode = 239}} Catherine Mary Hicks is an American television, film, and stage actress. She is best known for her role as Annie Jackson-Camden on the long-running television series 7th Heaven. Other notable roles have been: Dr. Gillian Taylor in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Karen Barclay in Child's Play, Dr. Faith Coleridge on the soap opera, Ryan's Hope, and her Emmy nominated performance as Marilyn Monroe in Marilyn: The Untold Story. Early life Hicks was born in New York City, the daughter of Jackie, a homemaker, and Walter Hicks, an electronics salesman. She is of Irish and English ancestry. Her family moved to Scottsdale, Arizona during her childhood. She was a cheerleader at Gerard Catholic High School in Phoenix, Arizona and a member of The National Honor Society (NHS). She graduated in 1969. After attending Saint Mary's College (Indiana), where she studied English Literature and Theology, Hicks won a prestigious acting fellowship to Cornell University. While at Cornell, she was a member of the Ithaca Repertory Theater Company. Career After graduating from Cornell University with a Masters of Fine Arts degree, Hicks headed to New York in August 1976, where she immediately got work in television commercials. Two weeks after arriving in New York, she landed her first major TV role as the newly recovered pediatrician Dr. Faith Coleridge #3 on ABC soap opera, Ryan's Hope. A year and half later, she left her role on Ryan's Hope when she was cast to star alongside Jack Lemmon (as Scottie) in Bernard Slade's 1978 Broadway play, Tribute, in which she played the young model Sally Haines, who Scottie sets up with his estranged son (Robert Picardo). That same year, she starred as Valerie in the CBS TV movie and TV series pilot called Sparrow. When Tribute ended, Hicks moved to California and co-starred on the 1979–80 CBS sitcom, The Bad News Bears as junior high school principal and psychologist, Dr. Emily Rappant. She had roles in a few TV movies, playing an escort, Annie, in ABC's Love For Rent (1979), and as Beth, a camp counselor in CBS's 1980 film To Race the Wind, based on the Harold Krents' autobiography. In 1980, Hicks beat out hundreds of actresses for the lead role of Marilyn Monroe in ABC's $3.5 million production, Marilyn: The Untold Story, based on the Norman Mailer best seller. She earned an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Mini-series or Movie for her portrayal of the legendary star. In 1981, Hicks starred in CBS's remake of Jacqueline Susann's Valley of the Dolls, as Anne Wells, an entertainment lawyer, and James Corburn's protege. She made her feature film debut in the 1982 thriller, Death Valley as Peter Billingsley's mom, Sally. That same year, she starred as Sable in the motion picture Better Late Than Never. Hicks took the lead role as Amanda Tucker in the 12-episode detective series Tucker's Witch opposite Tim Matheson as Rick Tucker. The program aired on CBS from October 6, 1982, sporadically into August, 1983. In 1983, she played Lisa Sage and co-starred with John Schneider in CBS's romantic comedy movie, Happy Endings. In Sidney Lumet's 1984 film, Garbo Talks, Hicks was aspiring-actress Jane Mortimer. Hicks also played Bill Murray's socialite finacee, Isabel, in the 1984 remake of The Razor's Edge. For her work in 1986's Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Hicks received a Saturn Award nomination for Best Supporting Actress. That same year, she played Carol Heath in Francis Ford Coppola's Peggy Sue Got Married. In 1987's Like Father Like Son, Hicks played Dr. Amy Larkin. In 1988, she played businesswoman Ella Frazier in the Yugoslavian comedy Tajna manastirske rakije (also released under the titles Cognac and Secret Ingredient). Hicks co-starred with Christopher Plummer, as his estranged daughter, Tina Boyer, in the Showtime movie channel's 1988 movie, Souvenir. She played Karen Barclay in the 1988 horror film Child's Play. Her performance won her a 1988 Best Actress Saturn Award. In 1989, she starred opposite Tony Danza in She's Out of Control as his girlfriend, Janet Pearson. In 1991, she co-starred in the Fox-TV comedy-fantasy movie, Hi Honey - I'm Dead as Carol Stadler. She played Allison Ploutzer in the 1992, Jeff Franklin ABC comedy pilot, Up To No Good. She starred with John Bedford Lloyd in the 1993 ABC comedy pilot, The Circle Game as the mother, and schoolteacher, Nancy. She played Jeannie Barker in the short-lived 1994 Aaron Spelling primetime soap opera Winnetka Road. Hicks played the wife in the 1994 pilot for The Martin Short Show. Going into production, after the concept of the character was changed, she was replaced by Jan Hooks. She played Julia Riordan, opposite John Lithgow and Lea Salonga, in the 1995 ABC Hallmark Hall of Fame movie, Redwood Curtain. In 1996, she was cast as Annie Jackson-Camden on The WB's family drama 7th Heaven. In 1997, Hicks played flight attendant, Maggie, one of Ray Liotta's victims in Turbulence. The same year, Hicks played next door neighbor, Ms. Lewis, in Michael Davis' coming-of-age film, Eight Days a Week. In 2008, Hicks also starred in Lifetime Movie Network's Poison Ivy: The Secret Society as Dean Elisabeth Graves. In the 2009 Lifetime Movie Network film, Stranger with My Face, she played the widowed mother Shelley Stratton. She plays Mom in the 2009 independent short film You're a Wolf, co-starring with Michael Gross and Jesse Bradford. Again in 2009, she played therapist, Dr. Rosen, in the WB's online series, Pushed. Hicks is featured in My Name Is Jerry, an independent film shot mostly in Muncie, Indiana. Hicks won the award for Best Actress in a Supporting Role from the 2009 International Filmmakers Festival for her portrayal as Dana. In 2010, Hicks received positive reviews for her role as Hildegarde, in playwright Christopher Durang's Why Torture is Wrong and the People Who Love Them at the Stella Adler Theater in Hollywood. She was Texas family court Judge Harriet Krammer in the 2011 Hallmark Channel movie, A Valentine's Date, (which was also released under the video title Your Love Never Fails). She played Jean in the 2011 Lifetime Movie Network movie, Borderline Murder. Catherine played bartender, Rose, who attracted the attention of Elliott Gould in the 2011 film Dorfman in Love. Hicks co-starred as Anna Walker in the 2011 Walmart and Procter & Gamble Family Movie Night drama on NBC called Game Time: Tackling the Past with Beau Bridges and Ryan McPartlin. Catherine joined actors Noah Wyle, Virginia Madsen, Mike Farrell, and others in a September, 2011 reading of Windows on the World, by Colette Keen, at Hollywood's Stella Adler Theatre, commemorating the 10th anniversary of 9/11. In November 2011, she starred as Irene Livingston in the Jewish Repertory Theatre of Nevada's Las Vegas production of the Moss Hart play Light Up the Sky. Hicks played Ellen in the 2011 Hallmark Channel movie A Christmas Wedding Tail. In May, 2012, Hicks played Annette Bramble in the Lifetime Network movie Shadow of Fear. Also in May, 2012, and into June, she performed in the play Princess, in The Blank Theatre Company's 20th Annual Young Playwrights Festival at The Stella Adler Theatre. In December, 2012, she played Marla Sokoloff's mother, Shirley, in the ION Television original movie, A Christmas Wedding Date. She played Linda, a mother whose young adult son has terminal cancer, in the 2013 film, Reach. Personal life Hicks met her future husband, special effects make up artist (and the designer and executor of the "Chucky" doll) Kevin Yagher, on the set of the film Child's Play. Hicks and Yagher were married on May 19, 1990. The two have a daughter named Catie, who was born in 1992. Hicks is a devout Roman Catholic. Since the 1987/1988 academic school year, the University of Notre Dame has given the Catherine Hicks Award to a graduating senior for outstanding work in theatre arts. Catherine is an alumna of The Lee Strasberg Theatre & Film Institute. Hicks received the 2006 Padre Pio Award from the Capuchin Franciscan Friars for her efforts as Catholic Relief Services spokesperson and Darfur relief. In 2010, she made appearances in several public service announcements for the Children's Advertising Review Unit (CARU). She continued her commitment as a parent advocate by teaming with the National Community Pharmacists Association and Purdue Pharma for the 2010 Safeguard My Meds campaign to help prevent the abuse and misuse of prescription medication. Catherine is a trustee on the Hollywood Arts Council. Category:Actors